Sail
by Sega SaTeern
Summary: Tails said something he regrets to Cream, not remembering saying it. Whats there to lose to try and apologize? (OOC TAILS WARNING)


Darkness. Everywhere.

He had no control over his emotions or actions. He was only trying to suppress his feelings about her.

[Flashback]

Tails was working on another invention, the fifth of the month. The only time he would stop working was when he had a short break to eat in front of his tv or force himself to sleep after more work. His friends were noticing a change in his attitude, he was getting angered more easily, he was almost never the kind, cheery fox they knew anymore.

Cream decided to stop by his workshop that day to check on him.

"Hello?" She knocked. She didn't expect an answer but suprisingly the door opened just enough to see his eye.

"Who's there?" He asked, in a scratchy, almost whisper.

"It's me, Cream." She responded softly.

The door shook a bit as he turned around, panicing. What should he say? Obviously he can't just say 'Go away, im busy' so what is he supposed to do?

"Hello?" She asked, confused. He coughed.

"I'm busy, see me later." He stated.

"No, Tails. You've been working for days now! We're worried about you, come on!" She begged.

She kept trying to persuade him, and he was getting more angry by the minute. How could she? Why didn't she just go away so this giant weight on his shoulders of his feelings would just go away? Why is he standing here listening to this?

Then he realized, he wasn't only listening.

"-go away! I don't need you adding more pressure to everything!" He finished. He covered his mouth quickly as he saw her tear up and run off.

"What did I say.." He whispered, watching her leave.

[END FLASHBACK]

"Ohh.. what did I do.." He groaned.

He sat in the darkness, lying on his couch as he thought to himself. He slowly began to sing.

_This is how I show my love_

He opened his eyes a bit.

_I made it in my mind because_

A bit more.

_I blame it on my A.D.D. baby_

He fully opened his eyes, looking around the dimly lit room. He took a note that he needed to clean his floor sometime.

_This is how an angel dies_

He pictured her running away.

_I blame it on my own sick pride_

He felt relieved, but also sick with himself.

_Blame it on my A.D.D. baby_

He never payed attention to anyone anymore. He was always working, most of them didn't mind too much that he was even gone.

_Sail!_

Could he apologize?

_Sail!_

Could they pack their things in the night?

_Sail!_

Would anyone notice?

/Sail!/

Could they find a boat?

_Sail!_

Could they leave?

_Maybe I should cry for help_

It could work, yes. But if it didn't..

_Maybe I should kill myself_

No, he wouldn't accept that route.

_Blame it on my A.D.D. baby_

He wouldn't make the boat, he would buy one. He's worked too much.

_Maybe I'm a different breed_

He was different than the others, he was the hardest working. Sonic got everything by just destroying things. No, he shouldn't envy him.

_Maybe I'm not listening_

What was he doing? Tails got up and walked over to the door, grabbing his emergency suitcase. Some food, water, basic things.

_So blame it on my A.D.D. baby_

Is this really what he wanted?

...

Yes.

_Sail!_

He opened the door, a cold breeze blew through his fur as he looked over the night sky and grey grass.

_Sail!_

He walked out, and shut the door behind him.

_Sail!_

After finishing writing a note on his door, he ran off towards her house.

_Sail!_

Upon reaching the door, he hesitated for a moment.

_Sail!_

He went for a ladder.

_Sail with me into the dark_

He found one eventually and ran over to the side of her house.

_Sail!_

He pushed the ladder onto the wall, and made sure it was stable.

_Sail with me into the dark_

She was completely unaware. Her window was shut.

_Sail!_

He climbed up to her window.

_Sail with me into the dark_

He opened it slowly, and she looked over slowly.

_Sail!_

Her eyes were red, bloodshot almost, and she looked angry.

_Sail with me_

He explained it all to her. She was hesitant, but then nodded.

_Sail!_

They took a boat and floated away.

_Sail with me_

The next day, Sonic went to check on Tails, only to find a note.

Dear Sonic,

If you're reading this and you dont see me inside, im probably off with Cream somewhere on another continent.  
Don't go looking for me, I think I'll like it like this. You can keep in touch with cell phones though.

From, Tails.

A/N: Hope you liked it, though I did make Tails a bit OOC. The song is 'Sail - Awolnation'


End file.
